nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior North Vision Song Contest 8
|opening = |interval = |map year = J8 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 19 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Young and Reckless" |pre = 7 |nex = 9 }} The Junior North Vision Song Contest 8, often referred to as JNVSC 8 was the eighth edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Kiev, Ukraine after the country's win in the last edition. Albania won for the first time with the song "Young and Reckless" by Kanita Suma getting 145 points. Location Kiev or Kyiv (Ukrainian: Київ ; Russian: Киев ) is the capital and largest city of Ukraine, located in the north central part of the country on the Dnieper River. The population in July 2013 was 2,847,200 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press), making Kiev the 8th largest city in Europe. Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational, and cultural centre of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions and world-famous historical landmarks. The city has an extensive infrastructure and highly developed system of public transport, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders (see Name, below). During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars,until seized by the Varangians (Vikings) in the mid-9th century. Under Varangian rule, the city became a capital of the Kievan Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasion in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours; first the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, followed by Poland and Russia. Venue National Palace of Arts "Ukraina" (Ukrainian: Національний палац мистецтв "Україна") or Palace "Ukraina" is one of the main theatre venues for official events along with Palace of Sports in Kiev, Ukraine. The venue is a state company administered by the State Directory of Affairs. It was opened in 1970 as the biggest center of culture and arts. The building was designed by a group of architects P. Zhylytskyi, I. Vayner, under the directorship of the project's author the distinguished architect of Ukrainian SSR Yevhenia Marychenko. All of the architects were awarded Shevchenko National Prize (1971) for its design and construction. The building is trapezoidal, twenty eight meters tall and consists of over 300 rooms. Although it was finally built on a former market square on Krasnoarmeyskaya street (present vul. Velyka Vasylkivska), it was originally suggested to be built in the place of St. Michael's Golden-Domed Monastery. Participating countries A total of nineteen countries participated with Bulgaria, FYR Macedonia and Kazakhstan returning to the contest. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Portugal and the United Kingdom announced their withdrawal after participating in the last edition. Three countries debuted in the edition; Malta, Poland and Tunisia participated for the first time. Results 12 points Other countries * : The country withdrew for yet unknown reasons. * : Due to lack of money and interested artists, the HoD of BHRT has decided not to participate in Ukraine. Return of the country is very likely to happen in the 9th edition. * : France withdrew mainly because of the lack of artists and the result of the last edition. * : RTÉ withdrew as to have more time to find young singers in Ireland interested in the competition, as the broadcaster sent their act at the last day. A return is possible in the 9th edition. * : On 11 June 2015, the Lebanese broadcaster LBC Europe revealed they have no plans to return to the Junior North Vision Song Contest 8. * : RTP is undecided since the talent in Portugal is very limited. Category:JNVSC editions